There Is So Much More
by butterfly-scrub-cap
Summary: Short One Shot. The dinner between Arizona & Mark that we never got to see.


_**Prompt: **__You know that episode where Mark and Arizona go out to dinner without Callie, because Arizona is trying to like him for her? It would be cool to see that "date" that we never got to see. _

_**Submitter:**__ hercoffeehouse 3_

_**Author's Note:**_

"Hello! My name is Claire and I'll be your waitress tonight. I hope you have a lovely date. May I take your order?"

Arizona blinked at the waitress a couple of times before registering what she had said. "Uh, we're…we aren't a…I mean, he's…and I'm…not?" she stumbled, her hands gesturing wildly between her and Mark.

As the waitress' eyebrow raised in confusion, Mark took over calmly. "We're just colleagues. Business dinner." he smiled at the waitress, who's confusion turned to pleasure. "I'll have the filet mignon and a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Yes, sir. Certainly sir. That's a very good combination, beautifully cooked fillet." the waitress babbled.

This time, It was Arizona who had raised an eyebrow, as she cleared her throat trying to get the waitress' attention. "I'd like the chicken salad and a glass of Pinot Grigio please."

Once she had watched the waitress had scurried away Arizona focused her eyes back on Mark. "So. Business dinner?"

Mark looked at her in amusement. "Did you expect me to explain that you're my best friend's girlfriend and I'm taking you to dinner because you hate me?" he said with a smile.

"That's not fair, I don't _hate_ you." Arizona shook her head, figuring out how to explain her feelings on Mark. "It just that, you're always there, you know? And, and I'm jealous. You knew her before me, you were there when I wasn't, you know things about her that I don't." As Mark started smirking Arizona realized the double meaning in her last words. "Mark! I was serious."

"I know, Robbins. Listen, I may have-" but he was interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. Arizona stared openly at the two of them flirting with yeah other while the waitress set the drinks down on the table. When she disappeared beyond view, Mark turned his gaze back to Arizona. "Where were we?"

"I'd just admitted I was jealous of you and you were turning it into a dirty joke." Arizona reminded him dryly.

"Right. I'm sorry." Mark's gaze turned serious. "Look, Robbins, I'm her best friend. I will always be there for her. No one can push me away. She's seen me at my worse and instead of laughing at me she picked me up and helped me. I can't just leave. You get that right?"

Arizona swallowed visibly, nodded quickly and stated "I do." She knew the next part would be the difficult part to admit, so she let herself take a long drink from her wine glass before starting. "I have trust issues. I grew up in a Marine family, trust issues come with the territory. Look. You're not a bad guy. You're a man-whore but not a bad guy. I know you love her. I'm just having a hard time letting go about the fact that someone might love her just as much as I do even if it's in a different way. I feel…in adequate. When you know her better than I do."

Mark fought back the urge to make a dirty comment at her last sentence, knowing that things wouldn't go well in his favor if he mentioned it. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and demeanor as she watched him. "I've known her longer. Not better. Blondie, in all the time I've known her, I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's around you. She lights up when she talks to you and she's turned sort of _perky_." He finished, rolling his eyes at the thought of badass hardcore Callie Torres being perky.

She sat stunned for a moment. _Surely that is the nicest thing I've ever heard him say._ "Thank you. I'll play nice from now, I promise."

Mark smiled wider than he had all day, pleased his best friend's girlfriend had finally accepted him. "Friends?" he asked, raising his glass.

Arizona cheerfully clinked her glass against Mark's as the waitress arrived with their food. She shook her head laughing as she watched him flirt with the waitress_._ "You make her happy too."

"Huh?" he asked confused as he watched the waitress' ass sway away to another table.

"Callie. You make her happy too."


End file.
